This project is concerned with mechanisms of production and control of extrinsic (i.e., saliva) and intrinsic (e.g., serum salivary isoamylase) salivary gland product. Human (primarily parotid) saliva chemical constituents and mechanisms are evaluated as related to health and disease. Parotid salivary flow rate, protein content and enzymes (particularly lysozyme and amylase) are evaluated in normals and selected disorders such as Sjogren's syndrome and aphthous stomatitis. The intrinsic secretion of salivary isoamylase in serum of cystic fibrosis of the pancreas and Sjogren's syndrome are being studied. Diagnostic application and an understanding of the mechanisms of hyperamylasemia are being sought.